Memory
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: Tsukasa Amou is having strange dreams of a romance he doesn't remember having. How will our young ERASER be able to understand these dreams with the recent attacks of the groups rivals? CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Dreams

**I felt there really weren't enough Juvenile Orion fics in the world, so here I am writing one . Hope you enjoy it, this scene here is a little urm... XXX rated if ya know what I mean -'''**

**Disclaimer: sniffle DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!!! holds up sign K-F-P is just a writer, she owns nothing but this computer, thank you and have a nice day -**

**Warning: Rated A for Adult (even though I know you little under-aged hentai people will read it anyway wink Oh... and this is Yaoi/slash (male/male luvies goin' on in here)**

**Chapter 1**

Israfel gasped as Gabriel suckled on his nipple.

"Does that feel good my little pet?" The older of the two asked as he pinched the other small nipple.

Israfel nodded as he whined pitifully.

Gabriel smirked as he roughly gripped the small angel's forming erection, "Good. You're being such a good little one, maybe I should help you with this, ne?" He teased as he massaged Israfel's sex.

"P-please... Gabriel... m-more." He shuddered and writhed under the bigger angel.

Gabriel reached his hand to the table set by the large bed, grabbing up the bottle he had been reaching for. Slowly moving down the young one's body and popped the lid on the bottle and smoothed some on his fingers.

"You're so beautiful, Israfel." He whispered as he coaxed the boy's legs apart.

Israfel willingly spread his legs as Gabriel brought his fingers between the boy's cheeks, fingering the little hole there. Playing right outside the hole, he knew it would drive Israfel insane with desire.

"D-don't tease me, G-Gabriel, just take me already, Onegai!" He pleaded, tears of frustration streaming down his pale face.

"Yes, my love." The older male said as he abandoned his teasing, covering his own arousal with the lubricant he pushed himself into the boy's tight entrance.

Both cried out, one in pain the other in ecstasy.

Gabriel brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Israfel's eyes as he stared down adoringly, "Are you ok, Israfel?"

"H-hai." The boy shuddered, "The pain is receding." He said panting breathlessly.

Gabriel nodded as he rubbed soothing circles on the young one's abdomen.

"Y-you can move now... p-please." He gasped as he shifted a little under Gabriel.

Gabriel hushed the young angel with a peck on the lips as he drew himself back and thrust in gently at first.

Israfel gasped and winced, _'I thought this was supposed to get better'_ Tears swam in his eyes as his lover took him gently.

After a few shallow thrusts Israfel relaxed a bit, noticing the pain ebbing away he shifted a bit more.

Gabriel quickened his pace, thrusting in deeper and faster.

Israfel gasped as white hot flashes of pleasure coursed through his body. "D-do that again.." He whined in ecstasy.

The older of the two smirked as he aimed for the small bundle of nerves yet again.

The little blonde crooned as his lover began to pound into him hitting that one spot each time until they climaxed. Israfel, expelling himself first, shortly followed by a breathless Gabriel.

Tsukasa awoke with a sharp gasp, looking around he noticed he was alone. That dream seemed so real, but it couldn't have been... could it? It wasn't possible, his name was Tsukasa Amou and he didn't know anyone by the name of Gabriel.

Noticing the time on the clock the boy sighed, 'I should probably start on breakfast.' He thought to himself.

"Amou-kun! Matte, Amou-kun!"

Tsukasa came to a stop near the school gates; turning he noticed Kirihara Mana was running toward him, Kusakabe Kaname following at a walking pace behind her.

"Konnichi wa, Kirihara-san, Kusakabe-kun. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Genki desu." Mana replied with a friendly bow, "May we walk with you?" She asked.

Tsukasa blinked, glancing back and forth between the two, he nodded, "S-sure..." He responded a little shakily, not being used to people actually wanting to be around him.

"You're always so quiet and by yourself, Amou-kun. I thought you might like some company." Mana chirped happily.

Tsukasa blushed, "Arigato... I'm just not used to people wanting to be around me." He voiced.

"Honto ni? I don't believe that, all I ever hear from the girls in class is about how adorable you are." The young mind breaker stated a bit perplexed then quickly covered her mouth as she gasped, she wasn't supposed to tell him that, it was against female regulation. (shh)

The blonde boy blushed a brighter red, "Oh..." They continued to walk, Tsukasa and Mana walking side by side, Mana chatting happily, and Kaname walking behind the two silently with hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Amou-kun, I was wondering... about your memories... Have you been getting anymore flashes lately? You mentioned you were starting to remember a little bit more, right?"

"I... my memory has been returning to me in small bits, the only thing I can really seem to remember is that at one point my name was Israfel and that I had tore off one of my wings. But that's mostly it. There is one other thing that I remember though. After I had torn off my wing a tall man with long blonde hair approached me. He asked me what I was trying to protect." He said with a confused expression.

"Trying to protect?" Mana asked curiously.

"Yeah... I wish I could remember what it was."

"So do I..."

The three stopped in their tracks, Kaname and Tsukasa taking their place in front of Mana.

"Who are you?! And what do you want here?!" Kaname demanded.

The man made a shooing motion, "I'm not here for the mind breaker... yet. I wish to speak to my little pet." He stated as his gaze lingered on Tsukasa.

"G-gabriel...?" The ERASER whispered perplexed.

"So you remember me." The man spoke as he stepped closer to Tsukasa, "How much do you remember?"

Tsukasa began to tremble beneath Gabriel's intense scrutiny.

The tall blonde bent down to whisper in the young one's ear, "Do you remember our time together, my touch?" He inquired as he laid a hand on Tsukasa frail shoulder, "Still delicate as ever." He spoke aloud, "I hope to have you again." With that he walked off.

"Amou-kun? Who was that?" Mana asked, her voice betraying how shaken up she really was.

"I'm... not sure..."

**A/N: Oh my, what a cliffy? Ok so not really. Let me know what ya think so I know whether to continue or not --'**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname decided to keep a closer eye on the small ERASER after that day. He felt a little awkward stalking a team member but felt that it may be needed due to the events of the other day.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Tsukasa, he just didn't want anything from the boys forgotten past to jeopardize Mana or the rest of their team.

Over the past week, however, he did notice the small blonde looking more flushed and maybe a little sleep deprived setting off a few red flags in the darklore's mind. Briefly he wandered if the stress of the boy's missing memories were making him sick, but then he figured it may have been something else to do with the appearance of the man who seemed to know Tsukasa.

"Kusakabe-san?"

Kaname was startled out of his train of thought as his 'prey' joined him at his side.

"Are you alright, Kusakabe-san?"

"Oh hey, Amou-kun. I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You looked a bit distant in your thoughts."

The dark haired boy flushed brightly, "I was just thinking about… stuff." 'Nice save, dumbass.' He thought to himself.

"Oh… Ok… Um would you like to walk to school with me? Kirihara-san should be almost there. If we hurry we could probably catch up to her."

With a sigh, the taller boy nodded and started to walk leaving Amou to lengthen his stride to keep up.

From a short distance away, Gabriel turned his back to the two.

"You love him, don't you?"

The tall ERASER looked quizzically to his young master, "What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at him. And the fact that you've been pretty much stalking him for about a week now."

"I have not been stalking him…"

"Uh huh, sure. I don't get it. Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"He's being flanked by the darklore, that's why. Probably sees me as a threat."

"Aww, is he in love with him too?"

"I hope not."

At the pained look on his Angel's face, the dark haired mind breaker decided it was probably time to stop picking on him… for the time being.

"Good morning, fellas!" Itsuki slapped his hands on both teens' backs causing the inexperienced Tsukasa to stumble forward, right into the side of a classmate that unknowingly stepped in the path of the three boys.

"Sorry! Oh! Shiba-sempai."

"Amou-kun?" Shiba looked to the smaller boy, "You need to be more careful and watch where you're going."

"Yes Sempai."

"Aww go easy on the little guy, Sempai… He's so pretty."

"Itsuki," Kaname sweat dropped.

Tsukasa blushed and walked a little faster, "I should get to class. Sorry, again, sempai I didn't mean to walk into you." The ERASER bowed and took off to class.

"You scared him off, Sempai."

"Itsuki!" Shiba growled, "Get to class."

A looming figure stepped away from the edge of the school roof. "Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. You will be mine if I have to erase Israfel for good."

Ok so I'm not as happy with this chapter as I'd like to be, but I am currently working on the next chapter and I promise it will be longer and hopefully better. Thank you so much for all who reviewed. And a special thank you to DarkRemembrence and LawlietSeme, I couldn't help it, I giggled at your messages. Thank you so much for your understanding and supporting words.


End file.
